


Please Come to Boston

by NIKINOU



Series: Making Plans [17]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Stan spend the weekend in Boston, after her dress fitting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come to Boston

Maria, the seamstress, is pulling pins from the pincushion strapped to her wrist and fitting Peggy into her dress. She is shaking her head, and mumbling something to herself in Italian, which is beginning to irritate Peggy. Maria measures Peggy's waist and then her bust and says to Peggy, with her Italian accent, "Just a minute. I be right back."

Peggy is left standing in the fitting room by herself, looking at her reflection in the three big mirrors. Her wedding gown is beautiful, but she knows that it is immediately evident that her breasts are significantly bigger than at her first fitting. She is smoothing her hands over her belly, which is protruding just slightly. She is thinking, 'Ok, today is January 15th, what am I going to look like in a month?'

Stan kept telling her on the flight up from New York to Boston, "Don't get yourself all crazy about this. If anyone asks you, then just tell them you're pregnant. Don't let anybody make you feel bad. You have nothing to be ashamed of, understand?"

Unfortunately, his words of wisdom weren't really helping right now. She was forced to look at herself while she waited for Maria to return. This is not how she pictured herself as a bride, walking down the aisle, three months pregnant. But she also reminded herself how she had stopped day dreaming about a wedding day a while ago with every passing birthday. Now, all of these things were big, wonderful surprises to her.

Priscilla walks into the fitting room, Maria is standing behind her, rubbing the big gold crucifix around her neck between her thumb and index finger.

"Peggy, honey," Priscilla begins, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Peggy feels her face go flush and tears starting to well up. Her emotions are so close to the surface these days, and she really hates not feeling in control. She wishes Stan were with here with her, but she wasn't going to drag him into a bridal shop, she had been leaning on him for enough lately, for moral support.

"Sweetheart," Priscilla says in a soothing voice. She sees that the dam is about to break. "I think I know what's happening. How far along are you, honey?"

Tears are still in Peggy's eyes, but she is determined not to cry. She takes a deep breath, and reminds herself 'You have nothing to be ashamed of'.

"Ten weeks" she tells Priscilla.

"Mmm. Ok, ten weeks. You'll be 14 weeks along at the wedding. Ok, let's see." Priscilla is looking at the cummerbund waistband. 'This waistline has to go' she is thinking. "Ok, I think we should change this from a fitted waist to a bit of an empire. It will still be as lovely, and won't be obvious at all. Maria, come here...do you see what I'm talking about? Remove the cummerbund, make it less wide, add a nice ribbon, maybe with some beading, just a little under the bust. And Peggy, I would like to suggest a layered peplum as well...soft wide ruffles, it will fall just over your belly, it will conceal and still be beautiful."

Peggy is trying to picture it. Priscilla knows what she is doing. It should look ok.

"Your bust may be even bigger in a month, and we'll allow for that, but I would like to add some straps to the top, so you can wear a bra, you will feel better. Plus, don't want to be spilling out of your dress. We'll also make the lace over-blouse a little less fitted. If you feel very busty, and not comfortable with a lot of cleavage, you don't even have to remove it after church."

Peggy was feeling better about the dress, but was starting to feel guilty the minute Priscilla uttered the word 'church'. She had been thinking of calling off the whole St. Patrick's portion of the day...but thought that she'd just be making her whole 'situation' more obvious.

"Can we just make the lace top part of the dress?" Peggy asks. "I don't want to have my boobs on display, and they feel like they get bigger every day."

"Absolutely, if you feel more comfortable!" Priscilla says.

"Thank you, Priscilla." Peggy spoke quietly. "I really appreciate it."

"Not at all. Peggy, you know, this is not the first time we've made alterations like this." Priscilla said with a smile. "Remember, this is an important time for your baby, don't diet now. It's OUR job to make you look great," Priscilla laughs. Maria, however, still wore the same scowl, and was still fidgeting with her crucifix.

When the fitting was over, Peggy was happy to be back in her clothes, a pair of soft, faded jeans and a warm tunic sweater which hid the fact that she could not button the top button of her Levi's. Stan came into the bridal shop and kissed Peggy, who then introduced him to Priscilla. Priscilla assured Peggy that she would be in New York in two weeks for a final fitting for her and Joan, and would of course, be there for the wedding and would do any last minute stuff herself.

Stan helped Peggy into her coat and they walked out onto Newbury Street. It was cold, but sunny.

"So, how'd it go?" Stan asks.

"Well, they figured it out. Pretty much right away. I think my boobs gave me away." Peggy giggles.

"I love your boobs, baby. You are just so sexy pregnant, Peggy. I'm gonna keep you knocked up all the time," Stan tells her. He is already getting horny.

"Um, I don't know about that, Stan. Maybe we can just keep in practice," Peggy is feeling a little horny herself now.

"I left our bags at The Lenox. "I got us an early check in, told them my wife is pregnant and needs to lie down. We'll be able to check in at two," Stan tells her with an impish grin.

Peggy shakes her head and laughs. "Oh boy, I know...you were just dying to tell someone, anyone, in fact."

"You know I am. I'm proud of you. You should see how beautiful you are." Stan kisses her. "It's 12:30. Wanna get some lunch, and then go to The Lenox and get in that bed?"

Peggy likes the sound of this. "Mmm, ok. I am a little hungry. Where to?"

"Well, I was told by the clerk at The Lenox that DuBarry's has an excellent boeuf bourgignon. I know you'll love that. And a delicious coq au vin," Stan tells Peggy. "And it's right here, in the Back Bay, we can walk, and then walk back to the hotel."

Peggy is relieved that the business of the fitting is over, and that she and Stan can just enjoy their weekend now. Lunch was delicious and relaxing, but now Peggy was starting to get a little tired. They walked over to the hotel.

The Lenox Hotel reminded Peggy a lot of The Waldorf in New York, old and stately.

"Well, actually, this is a sister hotel," Stan tells her. "It was built in 1900 by the owner of The Waldorf-Astoria. I thought this might be nice, given our history," Stan winks at her. They step up to the front desk, and Stan says to the clerk "Hi, I arranged for an early check in. Our bags are with the concierge. Rizzo." Peggy really didn't expect anything so lavish.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rizzo, yes," the clerk hands Stan the keys. "We'll have your bags sent up in just a minute." Peggy still can't believe she'll be Mrs. Rizzo. That sounds grown up, maybe even old farty. When they arrive at their room, Peggy notices the plaque above the door which reads "Judy Garland Suite".

"Stan, are you nuts? A suite?" Peggy asks. "And what does Judy Garland have to do with this?"

"She lived here for a few months, about five years ago, they told me at the desk." Stan continues, "Baby, we are going to enjoy our alone time right now. Pretty soon we will be parents, right now we are still lovers."

Peggy blushes. 'And what a lover he is' she thinks. She can't wait to get in bed with him. He opens the door to the luxurious suite and it takes Peggy's breath away. It is large suite with a living room area and an elegant bedroom, with a fireplace. The windows reveal. sweeping views of the Back Bay.

"Stan, this is so lovely..." Stans kisses her on the mouth before she can finish.

"Mmm, you smell so nice, baby," he whispers in her ear. "Let's get you out of all these clothes."

Stan hangs up their coats while Peggy goes into the bathroom. He has his socks and shoes off and is unbuttoning his shirt when there is a knock at the door. A bellboy is standing in the doorway. Stan had forgotten all about their bags. He gives him a tip just as Peggy walks out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, loosely tied and generously revealing her newly increased bust line. The bellboy grins as he leaves and Stan locks the door behind him.

"You look unbelievable, baby." Stan walks over and pulls her into a deep kiss. Peggy feels him getting harder, which turns her on too. She whispers "Take your clothes off Stan." He does this without hesitation. Peggy takes his hand and leads him to the bed. She pushes him lightly, so that he is sitting on the edge of the bed. Peggy stands in front of him and lets the bathrobe slip off her shoulders to the floor. Stan pulls her to him and begins to lick her nipples, knowing the effect this has on her. She is enjoying this, but she wants to pleasure him right now. She gently pulls away and drops to her knees slowly. She takes just the tip of his hard cock into her mouth, running her tongue over the head and softly sucking. Stan lets out a low groan. Peggy wraps her hand around his thick cock and strokes while she continues to suck him. Stan is very close to coming, but wants to prolong this, so he stops her, almost reluctantly. Peggy is a little surprised.

"Wasn't that ok?" she asks.

"Of course, better than ok, but don't want to come just yet. I want to come inside you." He kisses her deeply, fondling her heavy breasts. He is gently rolling her nipples between his fingers, which makes her really aroused. Peggy loves that Stan really knows how to turn her on and takes the time to do it. There is nothing fumbling about the way he makes love to her, he has paid attention to her signals and wants to make her feel good, not just fuck her until he's satisfied and roll over.

Stan gets up and they both pull back the bedcovers. He asks her to lie back on the bed and slides a pillow under her behind, and one behind her head. Peggy puts both her feet flat on the bed and lies there waiting for him. Getting on his knees, Stan parts Peggy's thighs and flicks his tongue over her pussy. He teases her for awhile, then finds her clit and sucks gently. Before long, Peggy is moaning, almost whimpering.

Peggy had come to realize that she did, in fact, like beards. Well, she knew liked Stan's beard, that was for certain. She liked the way it tickled her inner thighs, she loved her his mustache swept over her pussy. He could really send her over the edge when he went down on her.

Stan slid two fingers into her warm pussy and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He pulled back, just to see her face as he caressed her. She looked so beautiful, much younger than her thirty years. He put her mouth over her pussy again as she pressed her inner thighs against his face.

Peggy ran her fingers in the tangles of Stan's wavy, abundant hair. He felt her pulling him closer to her. Stan contained flicking his tongue over her clit, over and over, now with more pressure and more quickly. Stan felt her body tense up, and he knew she was close. He would not let up on her, he enjoyed pushing her to strong, multiple orgasms, it was the ultimate challenge for him.

"Stan, no..." She panted as her body seemed to vibrate. "I can't...oh, oh, oh..." Stan kept lapping at her pussy, as she let out a high pitched cry. He still would not stop, despite her half hearted protests and Peggy soon felt like she was on overload. She kept her hands buried in his hair while he continued to bring her to orgasm, again and again. Finally Peggy tells him "Please, please, no more.." Stan knows she means it now and lifts his head from between her legs. He move up and kisses her. She can taste herself on his lips and smell her aroma on his beard.

"I love you, Peggy. Don't ever forget that," he says in half whispers. Stan's low murmur always turns Peggy on. She calls this his "sexy voice". He curls up next to her. "Whenever you feel ready, let me know. I want you on top, it will probably be more comfortable for you."

"Ok, give me a minute," Peggy answers dreamily, as they both close their eyes and succumb to a twilight sleep.

The rest of the afternoon is spent making love and drifting in and out of sleep. At around six, Stan turns on the light on the bedside table. The sky outside is dark, Boston's city lights twinkle.

Peggy pulls on the fluffy robe and goes to the bathroom and retrieves one for Stan as well.

"The lap of luxury, huh Pegs? I'm gonna light a fire. Wouldn't you just love to stay here? Forever."

Peggy smiles and climbs back into the bed while he is making sure the flue is open.

“Peggy, listen, I want to talk to you. I know you already told Joan, but I really think we should tell our families, and soon.” Stan says.

“Oh God, Stan. I really don’t feel like it.”

“They are going to find out anyway, why not let them get used to the idea. I don’t think my family will have a problem. Hell, I bet they never thought about me even getting married, much less, having kids.”

 

“I know, but I know MY mother is going to have a problem. That’s why I’d just rather avoid it altogether.” Peggy wants to just go back to her fantasy of staying here with him and not bothering with the rest of the world.

“Grow up, Peggy. You’re thirty years old. Your mother is from another generation. She’s Catholic. Sure, it’s going to bother her. Just let her warm up to the whole situation. She’ll come around, eventually. We can take the Shuttle home early Sunday, and go right to Brooklyn. What do you think?” Stan asks.

“I think I’d rather have my teeth drilled,” Peggy tells him, and really means it.

He laughs. “I know. But really, it’s the right thing to do. And you know it. You never know, she might be happy for you.”

“Ok, ok. Don’t be so sure. But I don’t want to think about that now. Let’s wait until after the next doctor visit. I just want to enjoy this, enjoy this weekend with you. I don’t want to end the weekend like that.”

“Alright. But let’s not keep putting it off. When is the next appointment?”

“In two weeks. The 29th at six o’clock. I got the last appointment of the day.”

“Ok, then. That’s a Friday, right? We’ll go from the doctor to Brooklyn…your mom’s first, then Stella and Bob's.” he says.

"Yeah, ok." Peggy wants to stop this conversation. "Let's order room service, I'm starving."


End file.
